


Thousand more mornings with Kabuto, please

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, OroKabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Orochimaru is woken up by his second-in-command Kabuto, who brings in a tray of breakfast. Orochimaru thinks about their connection. (warm feelings) (OroKabu)





	Thousand more mornings with Kabuto, please

Kabuto waking him up was fantastic. There were few things in the world that were better. In fact, he couldn’t think of any. Right now he felt heavy with sleep, as if he was chained to the bed rather than lie on it. And from his prisoned position, he could see Kabuto move through the room.

Beautiful Kabuto.

Some people were beautiful because they were trained. Some people were beautiful because they were kind and happy. Some people were not beautiful at all. Kabuto didn’t belong to any of those groups. He was a rare sight, and Orochimaru counted him as breathtaking gorgeous. He was photogenic - like models on magazines. The glasses enhanced the size of his eyes so he looked younger and more innocent. How many years did they differ?

How problematic was this fuzzy feeling in his stomach?

As long as Kabuto held his silence, he didn’t seem to differ much from the children Orochimaru had taken in. Some teenagers were taller than Kabuto already. It was only when Kabuto spoke that his listeners began to notice his intelligence. Ever so often, a rebellious teenage ninja would then still elect to ignore him, which was fine. Those rebel types went off, did their thing, and it usually went wrong. Next time, they’d listen.

_Listen to Kabuto, they told their juniors. Kabuto knows what’s going on._

And they said:

_If you are too scared to go to Lord Orochimaru, go to Kabuto. He will listen. He will understand. He’s kind if you do as he says. Just try it._

What Kabuto knew, Orochimaru knew. Sometimes Orochimaru wondered if he relied on him too much. Kabuto was there for his information, for his schedules, for his operations, for his missions. Kabuto was his most important figure. Look, the man was giving him breakfasts. The vice war-general, bringing scrambled eggs as if they were a couple.

Perhaps Orochimaru would like to marry him one day. Marriage, even if it did not involve sex or kissing, would be nice. Orochimaru regularly found physical satisfaction in indulging himself with other people. His darling didn’t seem to mind, as long as Orochimaru made known that Kabuto would undisputedly be most important. A ring would be a good reminder.

He finally sat up. He stretched, until his arms and legs trembled. He pulled the tray towards himself.

He had a morning realisation that wasn’t the result of sleep, flattery, or of his current crush. It was proper realisation, an idea like a slumbering flower that opened petal for petal. At eat petal, Kabuto played a part. He had so many roles. He was able to carry out all of those. Amazing.

Kabuto was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?   
> Comments! :D


End file.
